<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heir to the Son Clan rewrite of the last sayain by mrgrimjaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376840">Heir to the Son Clan rewrite of the last sayain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw'>mrgrimjaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Saiyan Biology, Saiyan Instincts, Shower Sex, Smart Son Gohan, Son Gohan-centric, Strong Female Characters, Strong Lime, Strong Son Pan, Strong Videl, Super Saiyan, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri, strong Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan has defeated the all mighty Cell and has now decided to live a normal life while being the new protector of Earth. Can he balance his school life and being a master to two girls? Can he balance his relationship with both of them when a new warrior appears? Read to find out</p><p>Gohan x Videl x Lime x OC and Trunks x Pan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Trunks Briefs/Son Pan, Lime/Son Gohan, Son Gohan/Orgininal Female Saiyan Chacarcters, Trunks Briefs/Son Pan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
A New Life</p><p>Authors note: I don't own DBZ. It belongs to its creator I own nothing but my OC of Broly's daughter. This is a Gohan harem fic and rewrite of The Last Saiyan.<br/>
Credit to "AmisiLux" for helping with editing. Check out her fanfics too.</p><p>At the Cell games, the huge green monster standing before everyone shouted, "This is the end, Gohan! This planet is going down with me!" Gohan was in complete shock, tears streaming down his face. *This is the end* he thought.</p><p>Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the explosion that would destroy his home and those he loved. Suddenly, he felt a strong ki presence right in front of him. He opened his eyes to find his father, still in his Super Saiyan form, smiling at him. He watched as he placed one hand onto Cell's imploding stomach and moved two fingers up to his forehead. *No…* Gohan thought.</p><p>"Gohan, be strong. Tell your mom I love her and that I won't be making it to dinner like I promised. I leave Earth in your hands." Gohan clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Daddy, no!" Gohan took a step forward with all the strength he could, but it was no use. Goku used Instant Transmission, and he and Cell were now gone. Gohan fell to his knees, the smallest of a breeze hitting his face, his ears hurting at the silence overtaking the pit he was still in.</p><p>On Old Namek, Goku appeared with Cell, same position as before. "No! How dare you think you can stop me!" Goku smiled, his hair turning back to it's natural black. "It's over Cell." Goku sat down as he waited for his fate. He saved his family. "NO!" Cell yelled as he exploded, taking the planet and Goku with him.</p><p>Back on Earth, Gohan was processing what had just happened. His father was now gone, but Earth was saved! He should be celebrating with his family and friends. He looked up at them and smiled, giving them a thumbs up.</p><p>They all cheered and gave him a thumbs up as well, even the prince of all Saiyans nodded at him. Now relieved this mess was over, Gohan started walking over to his friends until a figure appeared in front of him, smirking. Gohan's eyes could not believe it.</p><p>How? There stood the "perfect" figure of Cell, intact. Gohan looked over to his friends. 18 was still there. "How…?" Cell laughed. "A single cell survived the explosion and from that, I was reborn! My DNA remembered my perfect form, so I no longer need those blasted androids."</p><p>Gohan fell to his knees. All of that effort, gone. "Gohan?" He looked up, defeated. "You may want to look away." Gohan's eyes widened. *No…*<br/>
In a flash, Cell Instant Transmissioned to his friends and, one by one, eliminated each one.</p><p>Gohan could hear the fearful screams over every single friend, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, and… Piccolo. Gohan gritted his teeth. This was the last straw. The air shifted around him; sparks began to sputter around him. Cell tossed Android 18 to the side, "useless." He then noticed the power spike and turned to face Gohan. He was in shock. Gohan shouted into the air, letting all of his grief be known to mankind. He allowed this new wave of power take over.</p><p>As he continued to yell, he felt it. Calming down, he felt himself different. The air around him was still spinning, sparks were still sputtering. Cell realized this was a new form and grew excited. Then, suddenly, Gohan teleported and attacked Cell with a punch in the face. He then punched repeatedly, making Cell stumble back a bit. He then kicked him in the chest, making Cell fall into the pit. Cell was utterly confused by this strength.</p><p>"Yes, Gohan!<br/>
Show me your true power!" Gohan put his hands up in the air and began charging his ki. Cell now pressed his palms together to form a Kamehameha wave. Tears now streaming down his face, Gohan whispered, "Masenko," and fired it immediately at Cell.</p><p>Cell fired his shot as soon as he saw the yellow beam coming towards at a much faster speed than he had anticipated. He didn't get the chance to fully charge! As both beams made contact, a gust of wind overwhelmed the battlefield. The two clashed for power, the power to overtake the other.</p><p>Gohan kept pushing himself to make his blast stronger. Even though Cell hadn't fully charged his blast, Gohan felt he wasn't strong enough still!<br/>
"Gohan, you can do it!" yelled his father. Gohan closed his eyes as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He then felt other hands on his back and shoulders as well. His friends were still here with him. "You got this, Gohan. We are all proud of you." Goku said, smiling. Gohan then felt more ki flow through, enough to completely charge up his blast. Cell watched as his beam was started to appear much smaller than Gohan's.</p><p>"No! Goddamn it, no!" Gohan let out one last cry as he used all his strength to finally overpower Cell! Cell screamed in agony as he was permanently destroyed.<br/>
Gohan couldn't believe it. Cell was gone. Earth is saved. He feel onto his knees and collapsed forward, a smile present on his face.</p><p>In Satan city, a beautiful, young girl stared at the TV in complete awe. She was fair skinned and was below the average height of a girl. She had straight black hair with side bangs, blue eyes, and a slim, but athletic physique. She watched as the blond boy blast that monster into oblivion. She watched him fall to the ground. He was her hero, and she wished she could meet him one day. Realizing he had fainted, she rushed to call her daddy.</p><p>Gohan woke up in shock. He sat up quickly, wondering what had happened. He blinked and realized he was now in a bedroom he didn't recognize. *Where am I?* He then heard a feminine voice say, "Oh you're awake! This is great!" This girl with black hair and blue eyes was smiling. "What's going on?" Videl walked over to him and sat down next to him. "My name is Videl Satan. I had my father, Hercule Satan, send for help.</p><p>Our medical team brought you to our house for treatment. Gohan suddenly had tears in his eyes at the word "father." His dad was gone and so were his friends. Videl noticed this and placed her hand on his clenched fist. "It's okay, Gohan. You should eat."</p><p>Gohan blinked away his pain and looked at the young girl before him. Her eyes were captivating. Videl stood up, blushing, and went to grab him a tray of food. Gohan's eyes lit up at the sight and began digging in. "This is amazing! Thank you." Videl blushed even more now. "Thank you, I made it myself. I'll let you finish up and rest." Videl then left the room.</p><p>Gohan finished eating, still hungry, but was very grateful for the hospitality. He looked around and noticed there was an IV attached to him and a remote on the stand next to his bed. He reached for it and turned on the TV, half expecting a Cell broadcast.<br/>
"We would like to report that the evil threat, Cell, has been defeated by the all-powerful champ, Hercule Satan!" Gohan's mouth dropped. He watched as Hercule threw his hands into the air and cheered along with his fans. Gohan sighed.</p><p>*Maybe it's for the best no one knows I defeated Cell. This way I can still live a normal life.* He chuckled at the word "normal." Gohan turned off the TV as he realized he needed to call his mother! Gohan got up, with little to no pain. *Odd." He now realized he a set of normal clothes on him and couldn't find his training gi. *Did she dress me in this?* Gohan blushed at the thought and then flew out the window.</p><p>Videl knocked, "Gohan, are you okay?" She didn't hear him reply, so she let herself in, only to find him gone. Videl was sad, but she understood.<br/>
Gohan landed at his front door, preparing himself for- "Oh my god, GOHAN!" Too late, his mother was already on top of him, hugging him to death. "It's okay, mom. I'm okay." Chichi couldn't hold back her tears and cries as she held her baby in her arms again.</p><p>"I was so worried, Gohan!" Gohan hugged her back. "I know, but mom," Chichi sniffed and looked at him. "Dad's gone." Chichi went quiet, her eyes looking at Gohan in disbelief. She then fell to her knees and cried even louder. Gohan tried to be strong for his mother, but the pain was still there. He carried his mom back inside and sat her down on the couch. "I'll start dinner." Chichi couldn't say anything except, "I'm proud of you, my son." Gohan smiled. Everyone was proud of him. He felt he didn't deserve it. Gohan took in a deep breath and started cooking.</p><p>Chichi entered the kitchen as Gohan was setting down their plates. The table was filled with so much food. "Gohan, thank you, but I should have been the one to cook for you." Gohan blushed and waved his hand in the air, much like her Goku did. "It's okay, mom. I just want everything to be normal again." Chichi smiled and sat down with him. As Gohan drank his water, Chichi decided to ask, "So are you going back to school now?" Gohan smiled. "Yes, I am. I will look into the best schools to, just for you." Chichi smiled, so proud of her son. "This is great news Gohan!" Gohan smiled. He knew school is just what he needed, but he also knew that Earth needed a new team of Z-fighters to protect it. That will come later though. For now, he was going to enjoy his childhood for once.<br/>
4 months later, Gohan was rushing to find his backpack. "Mom, I can't find it!" Chichi was now at his door.</p><p>"It's right here." Gohan blushed sheepishly. "Whoops." Chichi shook her head. "You are going to be late." Gohan looked at the ground and rubbed his now shortened hair. "Can I take Nimbus?" Chichi sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't want you flying and freaking out your classmates." Gohan was filled with joy now. He kissed his mom on the cheek and flew out the window. "Gohan!" Gohan winced. "Sorry, mom!" He then landed back on the ground and ran towards the direction of school. "Nimbus!" A yellow cloud suddenly flew down next to him. Gohan jumped onto Nimbus and sat down, watching the area around him, the Earth he saved.</p><p>Gohan arrived just outside Satan City, so he jumped off of Nimbus and checked his watch. He noticed he now had plenty of time before class started. "Thank goodness." He decided to walk the rest of the way there and enjoy the fresh September breeze. He may have missed the first semester of school, but he easily caught up by studying almost nonstop at home. His mom was also a great teacher, just like his dad. Gohan held back a tear from falling as he noticed his new school. Orange Star Middle School. Gohan took a deep breath and walked inside. He noticed various students walking about, not noticing who he was. *This is good. No one knows who I am*</p><p>Not paying attention, he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going-" The girl stopped and blinked up at him. Gohan was confused. "Gohan?"<br/>
"Do I know you?" Videl punched him hard on the arm.</p><p>"I took care of you!" Gohan's eyes widened as he now remembered. Videl looked different from the last time he saw her. She had her black hair in pigtails, was wearing an Orange Star uniform with black slacks and her shirt not tucked in. "I'm sorry. It's been a rough 4 months, studying and all to get into this school." Videl huffed. "Well welcome." Videl then walked away.</p><p>Gohan was confused. He then saw a familiar face. A girl with brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied up in two pigtail braids. She had bangs and with a few strands in front of her face. She was wearing the Orange Star uniform, but with a skirt. She looked the same as before almost. "Lime!" Lime turned around and saw the familiar face, only this time he had black hair instead of blond. "Gohan, hi! I didn't know you were enrolled at this school." Gohan nodded. "I just enrolled. Glad to know you're okay." Lime smiled. "I noticed you dyed your hair." Gohan cocked his head in confusion then remembered. He met her when he had to keep his Super Saiyan form up. "Oh, well actually this is my natural hair color."</p><p>Lime lightly glared at him in suspicion. "Your eyes are no longer green too." Gohan was getting scared. Lime's friends were whispering to each other. "Well, I was actually wearing contacts at the time. I was going through a phase."</p><p>The other kids stopped whispering, accepting his response, but Lime was still suspicious. "Alright. Well, I can show you around the school if you'd like!" Gohan smiled. "That would be great, thank you." Lime grabbed Gohan by the hand and showed him around, making him blush.</p><p>From around the corner, Videl was blushing in jealousy. *Dammit, Videl, you could have shown him around* Videl growled and walked to class.<br/>
"So where have you been, Gohan?" Gohan gave her a well-rehearsed response, "I was home-schooled for a few months until my grandpa needed help on his farm. My father and I left home to go help him out." Lime 'ohh' with her mouth. "Well, I am glad you're back!"<br/>
"Do you still live with your grandfather?" Lime shook her head.</p><p>"No, he had me move to Satan City so I could join Mr. Satan's martial arts academy." Gohan stopped in his tracks. "You're a fighter now?" Lime blushed. "Ever since you rescued me from the river, my grandfather was strict on me learning how to defend myself. He said he was too old to teach me, and I needed to go to school, so Satan City was the best option."</p><p>"Well, General Tao was right. You need to be able to protect yourself." Lime smiled. "Maybe you could train me as well one day?" Gohan blushed. "Yeah, that would be great." The bell suddenly rang, meaning it was time for class. They both said goodbye and decided to meet for lunch.</p><p>As Gohan entered his class, he waited for his teacher to introduce him. He looked around the room and saw Videl siting in a corner, alone. "This is our new student, Son Gohan. You will all do your best to ensure he feels welcomed at Orange Star Middle School.</p><p>" Gohan bowed to everyone and greeted them. He then took a seat next to Videl, making everyone look at him. Videl was the only one avoiding eye contact with him. "Is this seat taken." Videl shook her head no. Gohan sat down and took out his books. Everyone was still staring at him in shock. *This is great* he thought.</p><p>Once the lunch bell rang, Gohan's stomach growled. *Food. Finally!* He got up and noticed Videl was still seated. They have had almost every class together so far, and he would sit next to her each time. "Aren't you coming?" Videl was surprised at the question. "I often don't eat." Gohan was surprised. "You have to eat! C'mon." He helped her out of her seat.</p><p>"You're really the only other person I know here too." Videl blushed. "I'm sorry I punched you." Gohan brushed it off. "It didn't even hurt." Videl punched him again, he didn't flinch. "See? No pain." She knew he was strong, but this strong?<br/>
They arrived at the top of a building where Lime was already waiting for them. "Hey Gohan-" Lime grew serious. Gohan looked at the two of them. Videl was already serious, but she was even more so now. "Is everything okay?" Both of them said, "No."</p><p>Gohan blinked in confusion. He didn't understand why they were both getting ready to fight each other. "We're practically rivals at my father's academy." Gohan was surprised. He thought they would have been great friends if they both knew how to fight. "Well guys, I have something to talk to you about." Both of them stopped their glaring to look at him. He sat down and started unpacking his lunch.</p><p>Lime did the same, but Videl didn't have a lunch packed. Gohan motioned for her to join him, making Lime upset. "I have plenty of food to share." They both began to eat. Gohan decided to speak up, "So, I was wondering if you two would like to spar after school? We can meet up at my place." Both of them smiled. "That sounds like fun!" said Lime. Videl nodded. "It does."</p><p>"Great. We just can't let my mother know. She really wants me on my best behavior for school." They both agreed. They continued their lunch and talked amongst each other.</p><p>School was finally over, and Gohan felt great about it. He had two friends already and the homework seemed fairly easy. "Alright, so I have to let my mother know you two will be joining us for dinner." They both nodded. "I have to ask my dad first." Said Videl. Lime scoffed. "I'm sure my grandfather will be happy to see me, so I'll be there." Videl rolled her eyes. Gohan was feeling nervous about this sparring match now. "Well let me know. Here is my number and address." Videl was confused. "Where is this?" Gohan face palmed himself. "Oh sorry, I live on the outskirts of the city. It's about 100 miles from here." Videl and Lime's mouths dropped. "You still live there?"</p><p>"How are you coming to school every day?" Gohan smiled. "I can manage." He then started walking away. "See ya guys!" They both waved at him confused.<br/>
Once he reached the outskirts of the city, Gohan called his flying Nimbus. "Hey buddy!" He said as it arrived. He hopped on and said, "to Kami's lookout please." Flying Nimbus then began to fly him over to the tallest tower on Earth.</p><p>Once they arrived, Gohan hopped down and was greeted by a familiar face. "Gohan, it is so good to see you. It has been far too long." Gohan sheepishly smiled. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Popo. How's Trunks?" Mr. Popo nodded, "He is doing great! Saiyans have such powerful healing genes." Gohan nodded and followed Mr. Popo to where Trunks was staying. He was so grateful that his father Instant Transmissioned him to Kami's lookout when he was blasted by Cell. He almost died.</p><p>"Gohan!" shouted Trunks as he ran to him. "You're getting much taller now." Gohan blushed. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Trunks smiled. "I feel great now!" Trunks and Mr. Popo then grew quiet. "What's wrong?" They looked at each other then at Gohan.</p><p>"Well, I have to go back soon." Gohan was upset but he understood. Trunks was from the future, and he has future Bulma to look after. "It's okay, Trunks. I wish you could stay to help me keep Earth safe." Trunks felt conflicted.</p><p>Gohan watched as Trunks grabbed his things and pulled out a small box with capsules inside. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Here," He hands Gohan a capsule, which popped out a communication device, unlike any other Gohan has seen. "This will send a distress signal to the future. Very fast. Faster than light speed honestly. I have been working on it these past few months while I was recovering.</p><p>I just need to go back to my time and finish planting this device to read the signal." Gohan was amazed by this. "You just push this button here, and I should receive the signal within 24 hours." Mr. Popo clapped. "A very, wonderful achievement Prince Trunks. Trunks was saddened as he remembered that his father was gone. "It's okay, Trunks. Earth has a new savior now." Trunks smiled. "You're much like your father, Gohan."</p><p>Trunks pulled out a capsule and out came his time machine. He hopped in and waved at them. "Goodbye, Gohan!" Gohan smiled and waved at him as he left. "Goodbye, Trunks."</p><p>In the future, Trunks has returned to his home. He looked around to see everything still in ashes. He looks around and notices that his mother isn't outside to greet him. *I hope I didn't worry her too much* He rushes inside, but he can't find her.</p><p>"Mom? I'm back!" He walked into every single room, but there was no sign of her. Finally, he went into the basement, hoping she was down there. He saw a huge dome-like spaceship inside. *What is this?* Trunks walked over to it and saw that the machine was on. He turned it off and heard a female voice shout. "What gives!" Trunks took a battle stance, reaching for his sword, ready to fight this intruder.</p><p>As the door opened, he saw a young girl with black hair, black eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a red muscle shirt over it. She had red pants with black boots that had golden tips, and she had fingerless gloves on as well. She also had a tail wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"Pan!" Trunks put his sword away and rushed over to her. "Trunks! It's so good to see you! Where have you been?" Trunks kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "Cell was far more powerful in that timeline than we had predicted. Every Z-fighter is gone except Gohan." Pan teared up.</p><p>"What? That can't be, no." Pan backed away from him. "What's the matter? And where is my mom?" Pan shook her head. "Trunks, I'm sorry. Bulma is gone." Trunks was in complete shock. "What do you mean gone?" Pan wiped her tears away. "There is a new enemy. This… pink monster.</p><p>He has taken everyone from here and has turned them into… candy." Trunks was really confused now. He watched as Pan reached into her pocket and pulled a small box. Opening it, he saw a small chocolate figure of his mother. "What is this?"<br/>
"Candy. This monster is crazy, Trunks! Crazy powerful. He has turned every single person into candy! I have been hiding here, waiting for your return. I cannot face him." Trunks stared at her. "It's too late?" Pan nodded." Everyone is gone. I am the only one left here."</p><p>Trunks hugged her tightly. He then remembered about the distress signal he needed to set up. "Pan, let's go." Pan looked up at him. "Let's go back to Earth where Gohan is. If there is nothing for us here, then we have no reason to stay in this timeline." Pan was confused. "But won't it be weird growing up with ourselves?" Trunks smiled. "We'll figure it out. But let's go. Earth needs as many fighters as it can get." Pan smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go."</p><p>In the present, the three middle schoolers arrived in an open field. Gohan's mother was very excited that Gohan had made friends. She happily started dinner for the 4 of them. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it." The two girls stopped right in front of him. "Um, Gohan?" Gohan was confused and looked down to where Videl was pointing. He saw his tail wrapped around him. *How and when?*<br/>
"Umm, okay, I can explain." Lime walked forward and whispered into his ear, "Gohan, it's okay.</p><p>You don't have to explain. We have plenty of furries at our school." Gohan jumped back. "Huh? Okay, I don't know what that is, but I can assure you, this is something different." Lime walked back next to Videl. "Alright, I am a half-Saiyan. My father, Goku, is…was a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta.</p><p>Having a tail is something that comes with those genes. It's why I can turn my hair blond and have green eyes."<br/>
Videl and Lime were shocked. "You're part alien?" Videl knew he had this power from watching him take on Cell, but this was something else. "I always thought you were just a really strong fighter." Gohan smiled. "Well I am, but I am also part Saiyan. I hope this doesn't freak you guys out too much."</p><p>They both shook their heads. "Not at all. We saw Cell almost wipe the planet. We have a blue dog as president. We can handle a friend who is half… monkey?" Gohan laughed at Lime's comment. "I guess you can say that."</p><p>"Well are we gonna spar or not?" asked Videl. Gohan nodded and went serious, as did Lime. Each of them got into a battle stance. They stared at one another, waiting for the other to make their move. Videl knew Gohan was insanely strong, and she also knew Lime's limits. If they both took on Gohan, they can at least keep him on his toes.</p><p>Videl decided to launch after Gohan, Lime following right behind her. Gohan readied himself, knowing they would choose him. Videl was right in his face, then vanished and was now below him. She swiped her leg and knocked him down. As Gohan vanished to steady himself, Lime was right behind him, elbowing him in the back. *They definitely have skill* he thought proudly. Gohan stopped Lime was punching him in the face and smiled, but then Videl took advantage and jumped onto his head, legs wrapped around him.</p><p>She then used her body's strength to pull him back, twisting him around so he would land on his stomach. Lime was let go, so she immediately went to kick him in the stomach while he was down. Gohan caught her foot in time. *Lime is rather slow but has some strong kicks in her* Videl then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, completely immobilizing him. *Videl lacks the strength, but she definitely has some insane strategy and holds* Gohan thought this was enough of letting them win, but before he could remove himself from the hold, he felt the Earth begin to rumble.</p><p>Before he could react, he felt his arm go loose, Videl was no longer on top of him. Gohan looked around and found Lime on the ground, pinned by… Trunks? Gohan stood up to get him off of her until he noticed another female figure chasing after Videl. Videl was panting for breath, unable to keep up. This female warrior was throwing punch after punch, making Videl hold out her arms to block as much as she could while still backing away. *What is going on* Gohan immediately ran to Trunks, "Let her go!" Trunks looked up at him in confusion.</p><p>"They were attacking you!" Gohan shook his head. "We were sparring! Who is that?" Gesturing at the girl attacking Videl. Trunks was about to speak up but stayed quiet. Gohan now worried, he flew towards the two women. He appeared in between the two girls. "Stop attacking, please." He could hear Videl gasping for air now. "Videl, are you okay." She only gave a thumbs up, her arms were now red. Those will definitely be bruised later.</p><p>The female warrior stopped, taking her time to fix her orange bandana. "Figures. We thought these two were attacking you." Gohan was confused as to who she was and why she would care. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She ignored him and flew over to Trunks. When she landed near Lime, Lime was in complete shock. "You… you just flew!" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, now get up." Trunks helped her up.</p><p>Gohan walked over to them, as did Videl. "Gohan, I'm sorry about this. But we need to talk." Gohan nodded and excused himself from his friends. "What's going on?" Trunks looked at Pan. "Our home is now completely destroyed. There is no one left, only a monster who turned everyone into… candy. We can explain that later." Gohan nodded, half confused. "Does this mean you're staying?" Trunks grabbed Pan's hand.</p><p>"Yes, we were hoping you could find us a place to stay that would keep us away from our present families. We don't want to disrupt anything. We just want a new home." Gohan smiled, excited to have Trunks back. "Of course! However, you haven't answered, who is she?" Pan blushed. "This is Pan, but I'm afraid we can't tell you 'who' she is." Gohan nodded, assuming they had a good reason why.</p><p>"You two have tails too! You're Saiyans!" shouted Lime. Trunks and Pan were both in shock that she knew this. Gohan quickly explained. "They know about Saiyans." Trunks was surprised that he would say something like that and have them be okay with it. "Well, I'm a half-Saiyan. Pan here is a quarter, but she still holds the same amount of power as a fullblood." Pan smirked at the compliment and tightened her hold on Trunks's hand.</p><p>Videl stepped forward, "My father owns an apartment complex within Satan City. It is brand new, so there are plenty of vacancies. I'm sure I can convince him to let you stay there." Realization hit, "You also fought Cell, right?" Trunks blushed.</p><p>"We thought you died! It's great to see that you're alive." Pan was now glaring at Trunks. "You almost died?" Trunks sheepishly laughed. "Yeah, I was going to explain everything once we were settled." Pan rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. Gohan cocked his head. It felt familiar.</p><p>Well my mom made dinner, I'm sure she'll have you two over as well." Trunks and Pan's stomached growled at the mention of food. "Chichi is still alive?" Pan's eyes watered. Trunks tightened his grip on her hand, reminding her about their secret. Gohan smiled.</p><p>"She is, did you know of her in the future?" Pan nodded. "Trunks talked about everyone, so did Bulma…" she trailed off. Gohan realized why. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Trunks." Trunks sniffed. "It's okay." He was determined to bring her back.</p><p>All 5 of them flew back to Gohan's house and ate dinner. Pan hugged Chichi very tightly. "It's so good to meet you! As well as this little guy!" She rubbed Chichi's belly. Chichi laughed. "How on Earth did you know?" Gohan was confused.</p><p>"Gohan, I have kept this for far too long, but I am pregnant. You're going to be a big brother!" Everyone was in shock. "Your father and I were talking about him settling down and for us to start focusing on growing our family. We didn't think it would be without him though." Gohan smiled and hugged his mom in support. "I love you, mom. This is great news!" Chichi then motioned everyone to continue eating.</p><p>Once they were all done, Gohan walked over to his mom who was washing the dishes. "Hey mom, I have one more errand to run in Satan City. I need to help Trunks and Pan find an apartment." Chichi smiled, proud of her boy. "As much as I don't want you out this late, it's alright. I know you can handle yourself, my little savior." Gohan smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek. He then caught up with everyone else. "Alright guys, let's go."</p><p>They all started flying, except for Videl and Lime. "Hey!" Gohan face palmed. "They don't know how to fly yet?" Gohan shook his head and landed. He then called out, "Flying Nimbus!" Then appeared the yellow cloud. "Hop on." Both girls hesitated, but Gohan reassured them that it was safe. After sitting on top, Nimbus slowly lifted off. "This is insane, Gohan!" shouted Lime. He laughed as Lime started holding onto Videl for support. She sighed and let her. Maybe they could get along.</p><p>In Satan City, Videl knocked on her father's door. "Videl! You're back!" He hugged her tightly. "Hi daddy. My friends need a place to stay, they're from the future." Trunks and Pan's mouths dropped. She just told him they were from the future? Hercule looked back at them and grew serious as he recognized Trunks. "Oh my… Trunks?" Trunks was confused until he remembered the man before him. "Mr. Satan?" Hercule rushed over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for helping save the Earth! We thought you were a goner when Cell shot that beam right through your heart!" Trunks gulped. He could feel Pan's ki rising in anger. He was definitely going to hear it tonight.</p><p>"Now, let's get these heroes all settled in. Gohan! Do you need a place as well?" Gohan shook his head. "Oh no, my mom would kill me if I asked to move out." Videl rolled her eyes. "You cannot possibly fly 100 miles to school ever day." Gohan shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. My mom doesn't even let me fly to school; I take Nimbus." Videl walked over to him and pulled him to the side. "Don't you think it would be best to be with your friends? They seem to stand out at the moment and need someone to help them?" Gohan looked over at Pan, who was looking around the interior of the house. She looked so happy. Gohan nodded. "I'll try, but my mom is going to freak out. I mean, I'm only 12." Videl understood.</p><p>Once Hercule escorted them to their rooms, Trunks and Pan were in awe. The room was huge! For an apartment room, this looked more like a house. The walls were a twilight blue, the wooden floors had a long red carpet flowing through the entrance. Inside the living room, there was a white, sectional couch and a large TV in the center. As they walked inside, they saw the amazing white kitchen, all with brand new appliances. Trunks was about to have a heart attack at the thought of paying rent here. "Well? What do ya think?" Trunks gulped.</p><p>He saw Pan very excited. It was the first time she had seen anything like this, even living at Capsule Corp post Androids. "It's amazing! Thank you." Hercule proudly smiled and handed Trunks the keys. "Let me know if you need anything adjusted here." Trunks felt the blood inside him grow cold. Hercule noticed and said, "Trunks, don't worry about payment. This is my way of paying you back." Trunks felt a huge relief wash over him. He definitely accepted this gift.</p><p>Gohan was stunned at this. Could he live like this? He kinda liked his current simply living style. He liked working on the farm and hiking the area. He was not sure the city life was for him entirely. "Gohan?" He turned to look at Hercule. "Yes, sir?" He handed Gohan a key. "If your mother allows it, you can also have a room here." Gohan's jaw dropped. "It's okay. My Videl here lives in the dorm section of these apartments. She'll help you out.</p><p>Now, I know you're only 12, but this is for your future, Gohan. You deserve this. Heck, if you wanted, you could bring your mother here too!" Gohan shook his head. "Oh, I'm sure my mom likes where she is now, but thank you." Holding the key in his hand was a chance for a new life, a new normal. He would be much closer to the school's library. He would also have quick access to his friends. Plus, there were all sorts of food joints nearby, but the thought of leaving his mother and baby brother alone was terrifying.</p><p>Back at home, Gohan was scared to ask his mother about moving out. On one hand, he could easily visit by flying or using Nimbus, but on the other, he wouldn't be there as often to talk with her. Maybe he could live in both places somehow? When he entered the house, he heard his mom on the phone, "This is such great news! I am sure he would be thrilled!... Why yes of course!... Thank you, but I have my home here and am currently expecting…. Thank you. Yes, I will let him know.</p><p>Again, thank you Mr. Satan, this is such an honor." Gohan's eyes widened. He called his mom? She seemed excited, but what was she really feeling? "Mom?" Chichi quickly ended the conversation and hung up. "Gohan! I have some great news!" He hugged his mother, feeling the slightest of a bump on her belly. "What is it?" She smiled and kneeled down to his height.</p><p>"Mr. Satan has offered you a full scholarship to Orange Star Middle School and Orange Star High School!" Gohan's heart fluttered with excitement. That means they wouldn't have to pay for his schooling. "That's wonderful news, mom." She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Gohan, I am so proud of you for taking your schooling seriously. It was my dream to have a successful son."</p><p>Gohan smiled. "Did he say anything else?" Chichi nodded, growing more and more serious but with a smile still on her face. "What's wrong, mom?"<br/>
"He said that he would greatly appreciate it if you would move into the dormitories he has newly built. He believes you'll achieve greater success if you lived closer to school and lived with your peers." She choked up a bit. "Mom, I don't have to accept-" Chichi stopped him. "No, Gohan, this is your future. I trust Mr. Satan. He is right, and I have done my research in the past.</p><p>I just thought this would have happened for college." Gohan was surprised that she was letting him go. "Just promise to visit me every week, okay? I mean, you can fly, I'll allow it. Just, don't let anyone see you." Gohan smiled big at the thought. He was now excited! "Thank you, mom! I will continue to make you proud!" Chichi and Gohan hugged tightly again, then went on to prepare for a late-night snack.</p><p>The following week, Gohan was all set to go. He had everything he needed to move into the city. With one last goodbye to his mother, he called Nimbus and took off to the city. Chichi waved at him while holding her belly. "He will be a great big brother, Goten." She smiled and watched him fly away.</p><p>At Satan Apartments, Gohan made his way to his new home. He stared at the key as he went up the elevator. His apartment was very high up, which meant a great view of the city, hopefully. He walked to his apartment number and unlocked the door.</p><p>When he did, he saw Lime and Videl on the couch watching TV. Videl had her arms crossed and Lime grew excited to see him. "Gohan! You made it!" Videl got up from the couch to help him with his luggage. "Glad you could move in." Gohan smiled, but curiosity filled him, "So why are you guys here, no offense?" Lime got up from the couch to jump in joy. "Mr. Satan gave me a key right next door to yours, and" Videl cut her off. "And I live in front of your dorm. Your friends are to your left." Gohan hadn't noticed Trunks's room was next to his. This is great! All of his friends were by his side. "How did you guys get in here though?" Videl smiled, "I have access to each dorm." Gohan swallowed. Great.</p><p>They heard a knock on the opened door. It was Pan. "Hey, Pan." She smiled and waved. "Soo, I heard… Gohan now lives here and was wondering if any of you would like to spar? There's a training room down in the basement." Gohan was shocked. "Yes, count me in!" The girls also agreed and immediately left to get changed. Gohan did the same.</p><p>They all headed down to the training room, ready to spar. "Trunks is not joining us?" Trunks just entered the room as he said that. "What? You think I would miss out on training with my little buddy?" Gohan smirked and got in a fighting stance. "So, we doing guy vs guy and girls vs girls?" They all seemed to agree and started their match. Each one fighting in their own fighting style to gain advantage on the other. Trunks and Gohan were much faster and stronger since they had the most experience. Pan was greatly holding her own against the two girls. As they continued fighting, Gohan noticed that Pan was pushed back by Videl. Both he and Trunks stopped to watch their fight. "She's a great fighter, Gohan. She's holding her own to Pan." Gohan was surprised as well, considering Pan was part Saiyan. He just wondered who she was.</p><p>Suddenly, Pan slid across the floor, looking frustrated. She cupped her hands together and blue light came from it. "Kaaammee" Gohan rushed to stop her. The girls were stunned at what they were seeing, scared almost. "No!" He pushed her hands away, making a small blast hit the ceiling. "They don't know ki yet!" Pan stood up straight and felt embarrassed. She could've killed them. "Well they should know." She said as she crossed her arms. "it's hardly a fair fight if they can't use their ki, especially to fly." Videl walked over to them. "Teach us. We want to learn how to use our ki too."</p><p>Lime stepped forward too. "Yes, Gohan please. I wanna fly!" Gohan sighed. He looked over at Trunks for approval and he nodded in agreement. "Alright, come here." He led them to the center of the room and moved his hands together, then separated them to create a small ball of energy. Videl was amazed, she even leaned forward to get a closer look at it.</p><p>"You need to feel the energy within you, feel the light inside of you come out." Both girls tried mimicking what he was doing but both failed. "Try thinking of something that makes you happy. Then use that feeling and bring it to reality." Both girls closed their eyes and concentrated. Videl was squinting almost, while Lime was now smiling. Then, a small ball of energy formed in Lime's hands.</p><p>She opened her eyes and got excited. "Oh my god, oh my god! I'm doing it!" Videl opened her eyes, giving up in frustration. She watched as Lime was holding onto her ball of ki. "Great! Now try throwing it at a wall." Lime carefully moved into position, but when she threw the ki, it disappeared before it left her fingertips. "You have to keep concentrating on maintaining the ki in your hands and imagine it leaving you as well.</p><p>It is an extension of yourself."<br/>
He looked over at Videl. "Let's try something else with you." Videl was ready to listen. She wanted to get this right. "I want you to stand straight, arms down, palms extended." Videl did as she was told. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and picture yourself in the air. I want you to ignore the ground below you." Videl closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined herself flying in the air, looking over her city.</p><p>She could feel herself floating around, so light too. It felt great! "You're doing it!" Videl opened her eyes to find herself 5 feet from the ground. However, the surprised made her lose focus and she dropped down onto her butt. She grunted at the impact. "You made me lose concentration!" Gohan blushed. "Whoops. Sorry, but keep trying. You had it!" Videl nodded and got back up to try again.</p><p>This time she was able to hold it while keeping her eyes open. "This feels amazing!"<br/>
Gohan was proud of himself. He definitely could see them helping him keep Earth safe one day. Pan was staring at Gohan and Videl lovingly. She wanted to tell them so bad who she was, but she knew she couldn't. It would mess up the timeline and possibly risk her not being born. Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, Panny." Pan smiled. Her parents would be one of the greatest fighters in history, and she was so proud of them already.</p><p>End of chapter 1 of The Heir to the Son Clan. Please read and review.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>Saiyan Lesson</p><p>Authors note: I don’t own DBZ. It belongs to its creator I own nothing but my OC of Broly’s daughter. This is a Gohan harem fic and rewrite of The Last Saiyan.<br/>Credit to “trunks-pan4life” on FFN, (“AmisiLux” on AO3) for helping with editing. Check out her fanfics too.</p><p>It has now been five years since Gohan enrolled at Orange Star Middle School. He was now attending Orange Star High School with his two best friends, Videl and Lime. The three have been studying hard these past years to ensure they would all be accepted into this high school. </p><p> </p><p>Hanging out almost every night since they moved into Satan Apartments, Gohan, Videl, and Lime have developed a stronger friendship. They grew more and more comfortable with each other that Gohan even allowed them to stay over at his apartment most of the time.</p><p> </p><p> By the time they were in high school, Videl and Lime had practically moved in with him. As their high school years went by, the three teenagers began to develop feelings for each other. It became almost difficult to hang out every day without the others knowing how they felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	One day, Gohan decided that he didn’t like being alone. He liked having Videl and Lime with him while he studied. He liked being with them while they studied. Gohan then got up from his bed at 2 in the morning to wake up Lime and Videl. The two girls slept in the same room together; it was a cozy fit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Each of them had their own full-sized bed. Lime had pink sheets while Videl had purple sheets. Their room was a light brown color with a dark brown carpet. They also had a huge window that gave them a great view of the city. When Gohan walked in, the two girls both leapt from their beds, ready to fight any intruders. Videl still had her eyes closed. “Whoa! Girls, it’s me!” The two lowered their fists and yawned, Videl clearing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“What’s wrong, Gohan?” asked Lime. Gohan walked further in and pulled the two girls to sit down with him on the ground, in between their beds. “I realized something tonight. After we had dinner and went our separate ways, I realized I couldn’t have that.” Videl and Lime looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about, Gohan?” He took a deep breath. “I’m saying that I don’t want to spend my time alone. I don’t want to spend my time without you two.” Lime placed a hand on Gohan’s, upsetting Videl. Gohan noticed. “See? This is what I am referring to. Videl is upset!” Videl blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh really?” He then reached for her hand and placed it over Lime’s. </p><p> </p><p>He then place his hand over both of theirs. Both of the girls looked at each other and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>	“I want us to be best friends… no more than that. I want us to be together.” Both girls were still blushing as they watched Gohan’s head drop. He was still holding their hands together. Lime smiled at Videl while Videl looked away.</p><p> </p><p> Lime then grabbed Videl’s chin and made her look at her. “Why not?” Videl’s eyes teared up. She didn’t think Lime would be interested in this. Videl wiped her tears away and smiled back. They both looked at Gohan. “Gohan?” They said in unison. He looked up to see their beautiful smiles. They both placed their hands on both of his cheeks. “We want what you want too.” Gohan’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect both of them to agree.</p><p> </p><p>	Videl then looked at Lime with a smirk. Lime blushed and nodded. Gohan was confused. He felt like they were communicating with their heads. Then, Videl leaned forward and placed a kiss on Gohan’s lips. Gohan immediately blushed, so it took him a moment before he kissed back. Then, he felt another pair of lips touch his. Gohan felt so relieved that he finally kissed them back. Each one took turns kissing Gohan. It felt wonderful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> The two girls separated from him and then kissed each other. Gohan blushed even more now at the sight of them. He could feel himself getting hard from it, his tail no longer wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan gulped, making the girls notice. They stopped kissing and blushed, looking away from each other. “What does this make us then?” Videl asked. Gohan smiled. “It makes us whatever we want to be.” They all smiled and hugged.</p><p> </p><p> After a short moment, they eventually lied down on the floor and fell asleep. Videl slept on Gohan’s right side while Lime on his left. Gohan’s tail wrapped around Videl’s waist while Gohan lied his head against Lime’s. He kissed both of them on their foreheads and whispered goodnight to them before drifting off without regret.<br/>	It was the first day of school now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gohan, Videl, and Lime got dressed and ready to go. Lime had their lunches already prepped, Videl had their school supplies neatly packed, and Gohan had just finished cleaning up their room. Since they were now together, they only needed one room to share. Gohan looked at his king-sized bed. </p><p> </p><p>It cost them quite a bit, but it was definitely worth it. He’s never known better sleep. As he looked in the mirror to make sure his clothes looked sharped, Gohan felt his head tighten. He reached towards his eye where he felt a sharp pain coming through. Videl walked in as this happened. “Gohan? Are you okay?” Gohan opened his eyes and looked at Videl through the mirror. He immediately went hard for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“I’m okay, Videl. Is Lime ready?” She nodded, still concerned. Gohan followed her out the door, spanking her butt. “Hey!” Gohan just smiled at her. As soon as he saw Lime grabbing her things, Gohan rushed towards her to spank her butt as well, feeling himself wanting them both right now. “Gohan! You’re extra playful today.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He laughed it off, blushing. While they have been together for about 3 months now, they have yet to sleep together. It was a difficult task, but Lime insisted on waiting until they were all 18. Lime even gave Gohan and Videl permission to have sex on their own while she watched, but they refused. If they were going to have sex, they wanted to do it together.</p><p> </p><p>	They all left for school, walking their way over to the high school. It was about 5 miles away, but they all had the stamina for it. Gohan has been training his girls hard. He wanted them strong and powerful, enough to defend themselves, as well as any other threat that may come their way.</p><p> </p><p>	Once they arrived, they each went to their own classes and agreed to meet for lunch. It was going to be difficult not seeing each other until then.<br/>	Videl walked into her homeroom class and found her blonde hair, blue-eyed friend wearing a green shirt and purple shorts.</p><p> </p><p> Her hair was cut into a pixie haircut, and she had on her big smile she was known for. “Videl! Over here!” She called out. “Erasa!” Videl ran over to her and hugged her. She then took the seat next to her. “Glad to have my best friend for homeroom.” Erasa stated. Videl smiled. “Me too.” Videl slightly blushed. While Erasa may call Videl her best friend, it was actually Gohan and Lime who were her best friends. She has also yet to tell her about her new partners.</p><p> </p><p>	Lime arrived at her homeroom class just in time. When she entered, two boys whistled for her to sit next to them. Lime blushed. She used to love the attention, but now that she was in a relationship, she didn’t want to do anything that would ruin that. “Hey Lime! Sit with us!” Lime looked up and found a boy and a girl sitting in the front row.</p><p> </p><p> The boy had long, blond hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a plum tank top with dark green pants. The girl had long, brown hair in a high ponytail, cocoa brown eyes, and was wearing black shirt with a tan blazer, and tan slacks. </p><p> </p><p>Lime smiled and walked over to them, making the guys upset. “Hi there, I’m Lime.” The two smiled. “Hi, I’m Cocoa, and this here is Sharpner.” Sharpner waved at her. “It’s nice to meet you both.” Cocoa smiled, but before she could say anything else, their teacher walked in and class began.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan just made it to his homeroom class. Unfortunately, it took him a while to reach the far end of the school even with him speed running through the halls. The bell rang as he entered the room. The teacher looked at him with a glare. “Late on your first day Mr. Gohan?” Gohan blushed. “Sorry.” The professor nodded and gestured for him to take a seat in the back. It was the only spot available. As he sat down and the teacher began class, a student to his left whispered to him, “How can you be late on the first day?” Gohan turned and saw that it was Jimmy. Gohan immediately tensed up. Oh boy.</p><p> </p><p>	Jimmy was Videl’s older brother who flunked last year. He was very protective of his sister too, which made this seat a hazard zone. “Was Videl late to class?” Gohan shook his head and whispered, “No, of course not. She was actually there early.” Jimmy nodded in approval and didn’t say a word for the remainder of class. Oh great. How was he going to let this guy know he was dating his sister AND another girl at the same time?<br/>	Finally, it was lunch time. The three rushed to get to the top of the building where they agreed to have lunch together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Once the two girls made it up the stairs, Gohan closed the door. “Finally, food!” exclaimed Gohan. The girls pouted, Lime moving the packed lunch away. “Food? That’s what you’re more concerned about?” Gohan frowned. “Well yeah, I’m hungry.” Lime sighed.</p><p> </p><p> Videl laughed it off and grabbed the packed lunch from Lime. “C’mon we’re all hungry here.”<br/>	The three sat down on the cement ledge, their legs dangling over. Videl opened up their bento boxes, grabbed her chopsticks, and fed Gohan a piece of rice with chicken. Gohan gladly accepted it. “This tastes amazing Lime. Taste it Videl.” He then fed Videl some of the food as well. Videl blushed in amazement. “Wow, you outdid yourself this time, girl.” Lime grinned proudly. “Of course. My goal is to please both of your appetites.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Videl then leaned over Gohan slowly to feed Lime. Gohan watched the interaction play out. It was hot. As the chopsticks left Lime’s mouth ever so slowly, Gohan gulped.<br/>	Videl then jumped in shock a bit. Looking up at Gohan with a smirk. “Excited are we?” Gohan was bright red now, embarrassed she noticed his hard-on. Lime was confused until she looked down and noticed the bulge in Gohan’s pants. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gohan!” Gohan was now panicking almost. Videl laughed. “Sorry, babe, but this is going to happen the longer we wait.” She mused at Lime. Lime frowned. “Well, we have to wait.” Videl laughed again. “I know…” She then leaned in again towards Lime and over Gohan, giving him a small wink before turning to Lime. Gohan felt his pants get tighter and tighter the closer she got to Lime. Lime was now blushing and Videl’s breasts pressed up against hers. “But I can’t wait to taste you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Lime couldn’t handle it. She squirmed and stood up. “Videl!” Videl moved back to her spot laughing once more. Gohan could barely think now. He could feel his tail going crazy too. They then heard someone clear their throats. All three were spooked and were all standing straight up now. They turned around and found Jimmy and Erasa standing at the exit door, staring at them.</p><p>	Meanwhile, on the other side of Earth, water was splashed onto Pan’s face. “Hey! Watch it!” she shouted, trying not to laugh. Trunks, however, couldn’t help it. He splashed more water onto her. Pan was now laughing. “Alright! Alright! You win!” Trunks shouted in victory and immediately grabbed onto Pan by her waist. He brought her really close to him now and kissed her lips, melting her body away.</p><p> </p><p>	Pan broke the kiss and smiled at him. His short, lavender hair and light blue eyes always took her breath away. Even more so was his toned body as he wore only dark blue swim trunks. Trunks smirked at her and eyed her up and down as she did to him. She blushed a pretty red that just highlighter her body even more. She was wearing the white, two-piece bikini he bought her last month and her hair was cut shorter now, to her ears almost. The moonlight hit her body beautifully, it made him want to look at her forever.</p><p> </p><p> She was perfect, he thought.<br/>	“This is great, Trunks. Thank you.” Trunks nodded and planted another kiss on her lips. “Yes it is, Panny. I told you we would visit everything there is to see on Earth!” Pan smiled. “And I cannot wait to see it all.” Pan wrapped her tail around Trunks, uncaring since it was dark outside. They were all alone and could do as they wish. As Trunks moved to let her go, he said, “We should probably get going before we get caught.” Pan pouted. “I thought we could stay here as long as we wanted.” Trunks smiled. “We can, but you know we’re nearing that time again.” He then winked at her. Pan blushed, remembering their Saiyan instincts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	As Trunks walked out of the water, Pan followed right behind, watching as his Trunks hanged really low from the water. It was a very nice sight to see, she couldn’t help but bite her lip. “Trunks?” Trunks turned around only to be splashed in the face with water. “Hey!” Pan laughed, eyes closed and pointing at him. Trunks wiped the salt water off his face. “You’re definitely going to pay for that.” He then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her high up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	The next thing Pan knew, they were in the air, Trunks carefully holding onto her. “Trunks! Our stuff!” She said as she looked down. The shoreline was getting closer and closer to their stuff now. Trunks laughed. “It’s okay. We’ll head back now… but no more splashing.” </p><p> </p><p>Pan agreed and they both flew back down. They dried each other off, enjoying feeling each other’s body tense up whenever they got to a private area. “You know, we could start this off early…” Trunks felt himself tense up. </p><p> </p><p>He was already hard from her earlier. “I mean… we could…” Pan punched him in the arm. “What do you mean we could! We’re out in the open!” Trunks was now panicking. “You suggested it!’ Pan crossed her arms, teasingly, “I was joking.” Trunks pouted. They then grabbed their belongings and flew back to their apartment. The trip was an easy 2-hour flight with their strength, but they took their time, enjoying each other’s company and view of the world.</p><p> </p><p>	“So, you three… are together?” asked Jimmy, who was now pacing back and forth while the three sat on the cement floor, crossed legged. Videl was upset and crossing her arms too. “Yes, Jimmy. The three of us are together, in a relationship.” Jimmy winced at the word relationship. “Videl, you’re still in high school!” She glared at him. “And you shouldn’t be! But here we are.” Jimmy was now glaring at her for talking to him that way.</p><p> </p><p>	Erasa then spoke up. “Why didn’t you text me about this sooner?” She looked hurt. Videl sighed and released her arms. “Because this is all new to us,” she then looked at Lime and Gohan who also looked upset, “and this type of relationship isn’t exactly welcomed here.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah cause it’s weird!” Erasa slapped his arm. “Hey! It’s not weird! They love each other. That’s all that matters!” Gohan, Lime, and Videl were surprised that Erasa was defending them.</p><p> </p><p>	“I’m sorry we interrupted your lunch. Please, just forget we ever saw anything.” Erasa stated as she forced Jimmy to walk away with her. Videl stood up and stopped them. “Wait! You can’t tell daddy.” Jimmy glared at her. “And why the hell not?” Videl looked sad now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll take me out of this high school, and you know it!” Jimmy shrugged. “I don’t care. Father should know his precious daughter is off sleeping with two people like a whor-” Jimmy was caught off by a slap in the face. He held onto his red cheek and turned to see Lime angrily staring at him. “You will not say a word.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Jimmy laughed. “I’m sorry, but you have no say over me.” Lime glared at him and then grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up. Jimmy was now scared. “Wait hold up!”<br/>	Lime started walking over to the edge of the building and held him over it. “No please! Videl!” Videl rushed over to them, but before she could say anything, Gohan stopped her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “It’s okay.” Videl watched as Lime threaten her brother. Jimmy was begging them to put him down, promising them that he wouldn’t say a word. “Good.” Lime then moved back and let him go. Jimmy dashed away. Erasa smiled. “I’m happy for the three of you.” Then she left as well, giving one long look at Videl. Videl was confused as to why she was this hurt.<br/>	“Thank you so much, Lime!” Gohan exclaimed. “You did great.” Lime was still upset. She walked over to Videl and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry, but I had to.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Videl smiled. “It’s okay. He’s a jerk anyways.” Lime then motioned for Gohan to come over. They all held hands and pressed their foreheads to each other. “I do love you two.” Said Videl. Lime and Gohan smiled. “We love you too.” Said Gohan. The bell rang again. Lime’s face was now worried. “Oh no! Class!” The three immediately grabbed their lunch and rushed to class.<br/>	Later that night, Gohan, Videl, and Lime arrived at their apartment, talking to each other about how the rest of their day went. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had one class together, and it was great. As Gohan fumbled with his keys to get inside, they heard two familiar voices exiting the elevator. They turned to see Trunks and Pan walking over with their usual outfits. Trunks had on his black, long sleeve and gray shorts while Pan had a red crop top and gray, short pants.<br/>	“Hey guys! Welcome back!” They both waved at them. Lime frowned. “Aren’t you guys back a little early this time?” Pan blushed, as did Trunks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Well, it’s almost that time again.” All three of them were confused. Pan looked surprised. “You don’t know?” Gohan finally managed to unlock their door. “Know what?” Pan looked back at Trunks who was just as surprised as she was. “Okay, Gohan, we need to talk.” Gohan was now concerned, as were the girls. “Can this talk happen over dinner?” Trunks shrugged. “If you’re comfortable talking about sex while eating, sure.” Everyone was wide-eyed at his comment. “Trunks?” Trunks looked at Gohan. “Well it is important. It’s a Saiyan thing.” Gohan was even more concerned now, but he agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	He invited Trunks and Pan over to have dinner. The girls worked together to prep their food while Trunks and Gohan talked in their bedroom. When Trunks walked in, he noticed the king-sized bed. “Oh, this is perfect, Gohan.” He nudged his arm. Gohan was confused still. “I’m sorry?” Trunks face palmed himself. “Alright, you need to listen carefully. I had to figure this out all on my own, so be grateful you have me to teach you about this.” Gohan nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Trunks then began to explain the “horrors” and “pleasures” of mating week. He explained that every season there is a “mating week.” During this week, it becomes a Saiyan instinct to mate with other women as many times as they can. Gohan was almost disturbed by this. “Haven’t you been feeling more and more tense as the week gets closer?” Gohan nodded as he realized he has been. “Every season?” Trunks nodded. “For about a week from what I noticed. However, if satisfied enough, it can last maybe 4 to 5 days.” Gohan blushed at the realization of how Trunks knew such a thing. It just made him wonder how good Pan was in bed. Gohan shook his head at those thoughts. “Thinking about Pan too?” Gohan blushed in embarrassment. Trunks laughed.</p><p> </p><p>	“It’s okay, Gohan. It’s normal. The Saiyan in you wants to repopulate the Saiyan race. Pan is part Saiyan, so we’ll be a little more drawn to her.” Gohan was surprised. “Now,” Trunks got serious. “Have you three had sex already.” Gohan shook his head. Trunks sighed. “Okay, Pan is already explaining to the girls about what will happen, hopefully it won’t scare them off.” Gohan looked up at him now. “During mating week, we become a little more primal. Our eyes become dilated, bloodshot if we wait too long. We grow claws, our tails will no longer stay put, which will come in handy I might add,” Gohan was bright red. “Trunks!” Trunks laughed. “Sorry, but you’ll need to know these things. Alright, so your canines will also become much sharper, so be extra careful.” Gohan nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“One more thing.” Trunks leaned in closer to whisper now. “Make sure you use protection if you don’t want any kids soon.” Gohan gulped. “It’s almost a guarantee that Lime and Videl will get pregnant during this week. I mean it is the whole point of it.” Gohan couldn’t handle all of this information. “I don’t think I can handle this, Trunks. I mean, Lime doesn’t even want to have sex until we’re 18.” Trunks looked concerned. “What about Videl?” Gohan sighed. “She’s all for it, but we agreed to wait for Lime.” Trunks sighed. “You won’t be able to. If you wait, you might regret it. You will mate.” Trunks was serious now. “While I don’t plan on sharing Pan with you, as fun as that might be, she is mine.” Gohan covered his face now with both hands. He wanted to scream in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	The two men finally finished their talk and headed back into the kitchen. As Gohan turned to face both women, they blushed and looked back at the food they were plating. Trunks walked over and kissed Pan on the cheek. “Smells great, Panny.” Pan smiled. “Thanks, hun.”<br/>	The two men helped set up the table while the girls finished plating their food. They even made enough food this time to feed all three Saiyans’ appetites, something Lime and Videl needed guidance in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This looks amazing!” The girls smiled and blushed. “Thank you, Gohan. Dig in everyone!” They all began to eat, complimenting the food and talking about their day. “Where did you guys go this week?” Videl asked. Pan swallowed. “Trunks took me to Venice! It was amazing!” Trunks smiled at Pan with his cheeks full.</p><p> </p><p>	“How was your first day back to school?” Pan asked. They all frowned. “Most of the school probably knows by now.” Said Videl. Gohan placed his hand on hers, as did Lime. “It’s okay,” said Gohan, “We’ll face it together.” Trunks and Pan were confused, but they understood that someone must have caught them being together. “Pay no attention to them… um Gohan?” Gohan looked at Trunks.</p><p> </p><p> “You may want me to write you a note to miss school for that week.” The girls blushed. “What? It’s that bad?” Trunks nodded. “You look almost like an animal. There is no way they’ll let you in. Plus, what if you want sex during class? You’re just going to take them right on the desk?” Lime closed her eyes and squirmed. Videl was smirking. “I would love to see my math teacher’s face.”</p><p> </p><p> Gohan blushed. Lime slapped Videl on the arm. “Videl! Please!” Gohan swallowed his food. “Yeah, Videl, you know Lime is shy about this.” Videl shrugged.<br/>After they finished eating, Trunks and Gohan washed the dishes while the girls talked and watched TV. They asked Pan more and more questions about mating week. Once they finished, Trunks and Pan took their leave and went to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a tough silence to break now that the three were alone with new information in their heads. Lime twiddled her thumbs, Videl played with her hair as she pretended to watch TV, and Gohan just stared at the ground. After almost an hour of this silence, Lime snapped. “Alright, let’s do this.” Gohan and Videl looked up at her causally. Lime continued, “C’mon on guys! If we do it now, it’ll be less painful that week!” They both went back to do what they were doing, nothing. “Guys?” Videl sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Lime, you want to wait, that’s fine.” Lime shook her head. “No! I’m over that. Plus, my birthday is only a few weeks away! You two are 18 already!” Videl looked at Gohan, and he shrugged.<br/>“Lime, you should think this through.” Lime gave up and sat back down, pouting. Videl watched as she grew sadder and sadder. She hated seeing her upset like this. While Videl was tougher than Lime, it made her weak to see Lime vulnerable. At that thought, Videl stood up and walked over to where Lime was sitting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gohan looked up as he watched Videl walk over and then sit on top of Lime’s legs, catching both of them off guard. Gohan then watched as Videl kissed Lime on the lips and slip her tongue inside.<br/>	At Trunks and Pan’s apartment, Trunks was head over heels for Pan now. He watched as she undressed herself slowly, seductively. She was provoking him, and it was a dangerous game she was playing. Pan walked over to him, her tail playfully moving behind her. She then pressed her bare breasts onto his clothed chest. “C’mon, Trunks. We can start early.” Trunks was out of breath. He could feel his Saiyan instincts giving way. “Pan, we should really wait for next week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> You know it’s hard on you.” Pan smirked. “Oh, it’s definitely hard… in me.” Trunks wanted to moan as he remembered how tight she felt around him. Trunks couldn’t wait any longer, he grabbed Pan’s wrists, pulled her to him, and kissed her hard.</p><p> </p><p>	Trunks groaned as he felt Pan’s naked body touching him. She felt great as always. As he continued their make out session, he felt Pan’s tail envelope his own. She gave a light squeeze, making him shiver and break the kiss. “I love it when you do that.” He gasped. Pan smiled, she then moved away from, still holding onto his tail, however. Trunks watched as she guided him to their bed. There, she pulled down his shorts and boxers. She made him finish undressing before making him sit down on the edge while she lowered herself onto her knees. Trunks could already feel himself getting close just watching her take over. He loved it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Pan watched as his cock twitched when her breath touched him. She could also see he was still growing, which she loved to feel inside of her. She looked up at him, eyes opened, and leaned in slowly, taking his cock fully inside her mouth. Trunks groaned and couldn’t help but close his eyes. Her mouth was so warm, her tongue was so wet. Pan moved forward and back, forward, and back, using her tongue to suck his cock hard but slow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> She loved tasting him, she loved making him moan, and she loved making him wait.<br/>	Pan slowly opened her mouth and dragged her tongue up his shaft. She circled his head with her tongue then kissed him at the tip. “Pan…” She looked up and saw that Trunks was gritting his teeth, his canines getting sharp already. Pan found that odd. Mating week wasn’t supposed to happen until next week at the earliest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Trunks didn’t seem to notice, however, so she continued messing with him. Pan dragged her tongue down his shaft this time, all the way down to his sack. She then kept going, lower, making Trunks whimper. At his cry, Pan sucked one of his balls in her mouth. Trunks let out a tight gasp. He was surprised she went there already. It was too much for him.<br/>	Pan went back to sucking Trunks’s cock. This time, she went faster, holding his balls with her hands tightly. She made eye contact with him, but he couldn’t keep his eyes opened for long. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, making harder sucks here and there, driving him crazy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She then felt his hands at the back of her head. When he gripped her hair, Pan moaned with his cock still in her mouth. Trunks moaned at the vibration of it. He gripped tighter, making Pan suck harder and faster. She could feel his claws coming out, almost digging into her skin. </p><p> </p><p>Pan knew she had to let him take control soon or else she could get hurt.<br/>	Trunks felt himself getting closer and closer as she kept sucking his cock. It felt too damn good to feel her hot mouth around him. It felt even better watching her lose her breath as she deep throated him now. He didn’t hold back his moans as he heard her choke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re too good at this, Panny…” Pan smiled at him and then continued to deep throat him. Trunks’s leaned his head back, still gripping her hair. He bit his lip and winced a bit, making Pan take him in deeper, making her choke more, and making her moan louder. He then realized he had his teeth sharper. *How is this possible.?* he asked himself. No matter. He was taking her no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>	Trunks held onto Pan’s hair as he stood up. Pan lifted herself up, still on her knees but up straight. Trunks looked at her and smirked. Pan continued sucking him back and forth, slower this time, taking her time to catch her breath. Trunks couldn’t have that. He gripped her hair, pulling her back a bit, making her wince. “Trunks…!” Trunks groaned at the sound. “You don’t get to rest, my love.” He then pulled her forward, making her deep throat him again.</p><p> </p><p>	Pulling back and forth, Trunks felt himself even wetter as Pan took him in over and over. She was now tightening her eyes, trying to handle his size down her throat. He dared not close his eyes as he watched her gasp for air, tears falling down her face. She opened her eyes just enough to see him. He pulled her back again, letting her take a deep breath. She licked her lips. “I want more…” Trunks smirked and again, making her deep throat him. This time, he used both his hands to bring her head to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> After a few more sucks, she was back to gasping again, moaning even. “Tru..nks” She tried calling out. Trunks let out a loud moan. There was no way he was letting her stop. He brought her as close as possible and kept her there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	She tried pulling back, but he refused. She knew her limits very well, he trained her for this. Trunks then moved his tail across her butt and then down in front of her. Pan gasped with his cock in her mouth as she felt his tail slip inside of her. Trunks finally let her go. She was moaning at the feeling of his tail moving around in her. Trunks watched her as he pulled back his cock to rub it, watching her squirm as his tail pleased her. He could reach all the good spots with it, and she loved it. Pan was moving up and down, begging for more, making his tail so damn wet. Trunks rubbed himself harder and faster, getting himself just close enough to want her more. He then let his cock go and watched as it bounced off Pan’s face. She gasped even more now as she was getting closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>	Trunks grabbed his cock and hit her across the face with it, shoving his tail deeper inside as he did so. Pan jumped at the different sensations hitting her. She couldn’t breathe, but she also couldn’t finish. She had difficulty finishing on her knees, and he knew this. Still, she had to let him take control. He had to satisfy himself. With one more forceful thrust, Pan cried out, making Trunks had enough teasing. He picked her up, tail still inside. Her legs wrapped around him securely, lovingly almost. Her arms were now around his neck. She felt so gentle, her hands were so soft.</p><p> </p><p>	He was almost regretting what he was about to do to her, but oh well. He couldn’t stop now. He walked them around the bed and lied her down. She was still squirming with him inside of her. Trunks smirked. “You know if I pull this out, it’s going back in you elsewhere.” Pan moaned, as if begging him not to. Trunks then leaned over her and whispered in her ear. “Beg for me, Pan.” Pan felt shivers down her spine as he whispered in her ear and bit down. Using his tongue, he made circles around her ear.</p><p> </p><p> She was losing it.<br/>	Trunks kissed his way down her neck, licking back up and then back down to her lips. He wanted to bite down so hard but forced himself not to. He then moved his hand down between them, feeling Pan’s wetness as he touched her clit. She arched her back and moaned. “Too… much, Trunks.” He chuckled. “You know this is nothing.” Pan let her head rest against the bed. She knew far too well that there was more to come.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan could not believe what he was seeing. Videl was French kissing Lime right in front of him with no hesitation. He could tell Lime was nervous and was getting tense, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop Videl. Videl then moved her hand up to Lime’s face, caressing her cheek ever so lovingly. She then broke the kiss to whisper, “Is this okay?” Lime was blushing. She could only nod. Videl then leaned in to kiss her more, deeper now. She pressed her breasts against hers. She then reached under her shirt to cup her breast. Lime let out a cry, blushing even more now.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan was dumbfounded almost. He didn’t know what to do. He felt himself getting harder and harder, ready to please himself. As he watched Videl cup Lime’s breast, lifting her shirt with her other hand, he lost it. He saw Lime’s breasts covered by her black bra. It was so enticing. He wanted to taste them. Videl then turned to face Gohan as she squeezed Lime’s nipple through her bra. “Gohan… Tell me what you want…” Gohan blushed. He never expected Videl to be the one to take charge like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He always thought he would have to. He then found himself saying, “I- I want to taste her…” Videl smirked. Gohan was about to stand and walk over until Videl lowered Lime’s cup and revealed a breast. Lime was speechless. She felt like she had no control, and she loved it. She had no idea why she wanted to wait this long.</p><p> </p><p>	She arched her back as she felt Videl suck and lick her nipple, biting ever so gently. She then sucked back and forth, refusing to touch the rest of her breast. Gohan moaned at the pleasure. He then realized; he was touching himself with his left hand. He had somehow unbuttoned himself throughout all of this. He tightened his grip against his cock and imagined how good it would feel to have it between Lime’s breasts while Videl continued to suck on them. Actually, he wanted to know how Videl would look while she watched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Videl was about to move to Lime’s other breast when she felt Gohan’s hand on her shoulder. Videl was almost confused when he moved her out of the way. Lime tried catching her breath. “G- Gohan?” She watched as Gohan pulled out his cock from his pants. He was completely leaning over her, his other hand holding himself up on the couch. Lime gasped as she saw how big he was. Would he make her suck him right now? She wasn’t ready for that!<br/>	Then, he surprised her when he leaned in and pressed his cock against her breasts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Lime moaned as she felt him wet at the tip. Videl was shocked. She didn’t expect Gohan to be so bold already. Gohan bit his bottom lip as he felt his hard cock go in between her soft breasts. Her bra was keeping them together, tightly. It was perfect for him. He slowly moved up and down, enjoying himself, enjoying hearing Lime gasp for breath. She felt powerless under him, and he loved it. He wanted to overpower her. He thrusted deeper, his head hitting her neck. It made him moan so much to feel this, but he wanted to see her. Turning his head to the right, he saw Videl sitting down, watching them, her face completely red. He bucked his hips slowly now but went in hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“Tell me…mmm,” He couldn’t speak as he felt Lime’s tongue touch his cock’s head. He was in shock entirely. Videl’s eyes went wide as she watched Lime lick the tip of his cock over and over each time he thrusted forward. Videl moved her eyes down to watch Lime’s breasts bounce over and over. Gohan had a huge cock, but Lime’s breasts looked amazing. Videl couldn’t take it; she needed to feel them too. As she leaned forward, Gohan stopped her, “No… you watch.” Videl was surprised. He was struggling to stay up too. “Tell me… what you want.” Videl looked at Lime, she saw her face red, her tongue sticking out to taste Gohan every time she could, her breasts wanting to be released from her bra…<br/>	“I want you to undress her entirely…” Gohan smiled sincerely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He complied. Lime’s eyes shot up. “Wait guys…” They both looked at her. “Please go slow…” They both nodded. Gohan removed her shorts, revealing a matching set of panties. Videl was now over him. She placed her hand on his head and pushed him forward. Lime moaned so loud at the feel of Gohan’s mouth touching her private area. The tingling sensation shocked her so much, she closed her legs around his head. Gohan was surprised when his mouth touched her pussy. She smelled so good, and he could feel her so wet. When her legs wrapped around him, he lost it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had to have more. Gohan deepened his kiss, making her cry out. Gohan then moved his mouth up and down, trying to taste her through her panties. As Lime got louder and louder, Gohan wondered if she would finish with him in between her legs. He would love that, but suddenly, she stopped moaning. He looked up and felt his head go dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>	Videl was blushing hard as she removed her clothes entirely. This was her first time attempting anything like this, but she wanted it so bad. As Lime watched her undress while Gohan pleasured her, she couldn’t help but bite her lip. She walked over to Lime as Gohan went faster, making her louder. </p><p> </p><p>She then positioned herself similar to how Gohan did, but both knees on top of the couch. She then grabbed, Lime and pulled her to her, forcing her to taste her. Lime went completely quiet as she tasted Videl. Now, Videl was the one moaning. Her legs went weak as she felt Lime’s tongue move around her clit. She definitely knew where to lick… Lime moved her tongue in circles, making sure to lick every last bit of Videl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted her to scream just like she did. Lime was keeping her moans low now, wanting Videl to shiver at the vibrations of it.<br/>	She was still so shy, but oh she wanted to keep going. Gohan stopped moving, however, as he was now watching Videl’s butt move forward and back against Lime’s mouth. This was too hot for him. He needed more than just a taste through her underwear. </p><p> </p><p>Gohan removed Lime’s panties, making her gasp, making Videl gasp at her gasp. He then looked at her for a good second, deciding where to lick first. He saw her so wet, that he knew she would be sensitive at her clit. He leaned in with his tongue straight out.</p><p> </p><p>	Lime’s eyes widened as she moved her hands to grip Videl’s waist. She felt Gohan’s tongue enter her right at the beginning of her pussy. He began moving his tongue around, exploring every bit of her. Lime couldn’t handle this much. Videl kept moving her face into her clit, motioning for her to continue to lick. Lime started flicking her tongue hard, making Videl bite her lip. She was trying to not moan as loud as Lime. She wanted to hear her and Gohan moan. Gohan then moved his fingers to Lime’s clit. He knew this would push her over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>	He started rubbing her clit. It was so wet, but he kept rubbing over and over, forcing her to moan into Videl’s pussy. Lime was tightening her legs more and more now. He wondered how stronger of a cummer she was. Gohan continued digging his tongue into her, looking for her G-spot. Videl kept gripping Lime’s hair, tightening her grip every time she got close to entering her pussy with her tongue. She wanted to feel her inside. She leaned in into her whispered, “In me… now…” Lime blushed harder as she listened. She moved herself closer to Videl and moved her tongue at the outside of her vagina. Videl was moaning, begging for her to go in. Gohan was hearing Videl’s cries. Oh, how he wanted to please her himself. He would soon too. He wanted Lime to finish first. He wanted to have this experience firsthand.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan started rubbing harder and harder, feeling Lime starting to tense up. Videl wanted to cry almost that Lime wasn’t entering her. But as soon as she was about to back away, Lime shoved her tongue inside. Videl gasped. She was now out of breath. Oh my god, this felt too good. Lime was now moaning even louder; she felt the neighbors could hear. Videl was in complete bliss as Lime lost herself inside of her.</p><p> </p><p> She kept bringing her tongue up against her walls, hitting her G-spot almost immediately. It was so tempting to just lie her down and sit on her face… She was definitely going to do that…<br/>	Lime had no idea Videl would taste this good. She continued licking her until Videl was crying out, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please.” Gohan was now groaning himself at her screams. Suddenly, she felt her body tense up as Gohan started rubbing her clit faster.</p><p> </p><p> All she needed was for him to find her G-spot. He wouldn’t stop looking for it, which made it all the better. Gohan licked and licked, moving his head forward and back, closing his eyes at both girls’ screams. He then had the urge to lick deeper, so he did so, making Lime completely tense up. He found it. Gohan continued pushing his tongue inside while rubbing her clit in circles. Lime couldn’t keep going. She had to stop licking Videl’s pussy. Videl almost cried out as she stopped. “L- Lime…” She then looked down as watched as Lime’s face was breathless, staring into Videl’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	She felt her body tense up as Gohan kept digging into her with his tongue, rubbing her clit with such firmness. The pleasure kept building up and up… and up… Lime screamed out as she felt herself cumming, “oh my…!” She arched her back, forcing herself to lick Videl’s pussy as she finished. Videl couldn’t help but moan.</p><p> </p><p> Gohan felt her walls tighten so much around his tongue as she finished. She was forcing herself not to scream as loud as she could. She tasted so damn good though, Videl needed to taste. Once he felt Lime was done, he lifted himself up, and helped Videl down. Lime was in complete bliss, she couldn’t move, couldn’t pay attention to what Gohan and Videl were doing. She watched as Videl got on her knees and leaned in. Once again, she felt her walls contract as Videl tasted her. It felt so damn good. Videl moaned at the taste. She knew she would taste good like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Gohan felt himself going crazy inside. It had to be his Saiyan instincts. He needed to finish now before he did anything crazier. He wanted to respect Lime, and her wishes before going inside of her. For now, they would just taste each other. He motioned for Videl to stand up, as well as Lime. The two girls stopped him from unzipping his pants and did it for him.</p><p> </p><p> They were in full control now. After removed his clothes, they forced him to lie down on the ground, giving him a pillow for his head. They were so sweet and caring even during this.<br/>	Videl and Lime were now kissing him all over, running their hands over his bare chest. Videl looked at Lime. </p><p> </p><p>Lime leaned in to kiss her, making Gohan moan at the sight. They then leaned in to kiss him, sliding their tongues across each other’s. Gohan felt his cock twitching. He needed to release. “Please… girls…” The girls blushed and knew what they had to do.</p><p> </p><p>	They both wanted to taste him. They wanted to know how a man felt inside their mouths. Videl took the lead by kissing Gohan’s tip, making him moan. She then licked his head in circles, driving him crazy. Lime started licking his shaft up and down, reaching down to cup his balls. Her hands were still shaking from earlier.</p><p> </p><p> Videl then leaned in and took Gohan into her mouth. Gohan clenched his fists at this new feel. It felt so hot to have Videl’s mouth take him in. She was so cautious too, it was consuming. She tried going deeper each time she sucked, but she would almost choke and backed up. Lime moved her away and tried doing the same. It was overwhelming. Each girl was now taking turns trying to suck Gohan’s cock.</p><p> </p><p> It felt like they were working together just to please him as much as possible. While Lime took him in, Videl sucked on his balls, biting ever so gently. Lime tried deep throating, but she couldn’t breathe after a while and stopped. “I’m sorry, Gohan. You’re just… too big.”</p><p> </p><p> She got very shy. Gohan smiled. “It’s okay, Lime. This is so good.”<br/>	Videl then took over and started sucking his cock once again, this time faster and harder. Gohan gasped for breath. He was not expecting her to go all out so soon. Lime was hesitant, but she moved forward and sat on Gohan’s face. “I want to feel your tongue again, Gohan.” </p><p> </p><p>Gohan could only nod as Videl sucked harder and harder, careful to not bite him with her teeth. Once Lime sat on his face, Gohan immediately entered her pussy with his tongue. She cried out and lifted herself up, but Gohan grabbed her thighs and brought her back down. She moaned so loud and started bucking her hips, forcing him to constantly lick her pussy. Videl was now moaning as she had a clear view of Lime’s ass as she bucked her hips. Gohan tasted so damn good that she couldn’t stop sucking him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Gohan was in pure bliss. He had two girls pleasing him in such different ways, but he wanted to please Videl. Lime suddenly got off of him. “What’s wrong…” He trailed off. As he sat up, he saw both girls now leaning up against the couches. “Ummm..” Videl shook her ass. That did it for him. He had to go inside them. Gohan moved towards them on his knees. “Gohan, please…” cried Videl. Then Lime, “Please, me first.” Gohan had to make a decision then and there. Who would he lose his virginity to? Videl or Lime? Who would lose their virginity to him first? Lime or Videl? Gohan couldn’t handle this. However, he remembered about Lime’s rule. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want her to regret it later.<br/>	Gohan reached over to Videl and spanked her hard. She let out a fierce cry. He spanked again and again, making her grip the couch with her nails. Gohan then leaned forward to lick Videl’s pussy. It made her squirm so much, Gohan could feel more of her juices come out. She was definitely ready. Lime got up, realizing who he was going for first. She didn’t feel hurt though. She felt warmth inside that she got to witness this. She leaned in to kiss Videl on the lips, trying to soothe her pain from each spank. Gohan grabbed his cocked and aimed for Videl’s pussy.</p><p> </p><p>	He then slowly leaned forward, feeling her wet pussy touch his cock. It was almost enough for him to finish. But he forced himself to go through with it. He leaned in closer, and then closer until he was now inside of her. Videl gasped as his cock kept going into her as slowly as possible. There was a slight sting, but it slowly disappeared as Lime continued to kiss her and flick her tongue across hers.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan finally gave one finally thrust and was deep inside Videl, making her scream out, “Gohan!” Gohan closed his eyes. He couldn’t control himself anymore. Lime looked at Gohan and saw that he now had canine teeth and claws. His eyes held a fury and passion that she had never seen before. Videl cried out even more as Gohan started thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. How much bigger could he get?! Videl was starting to drool as Gohan grabbed onto her hips and forced himself inside of her even more.</p><p> </p><p> He was moaning so loud now. All he could feel was how tight Videl was, how wet she was, how loud she was. Her moans kept getting cut off as he drove himself into her, picking up his pace every time she heard her call out his name. He needed Lime too, however. “Lime!” he called out. Lime jumped and waited. “Get in front of her… now.” She did as she was told. She moved back onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p> “No…” Lime stopped. She waited again. “I want to see your ass…” Lime understood now. Gohan grabbed Videl and forced her onto the ground and on her hands. “Stay up.” He told her. Videl complied. He was still shoving himself into her. He felt powerful, and it was too much for her. She felt herself getting very close…<br/>	As soon as Videl was on all fours, Lime set herself in front of Videl, her butt facing her face. Gohan leaned into Videl’s ear and whispered, “I want you to eat her pussy. Taste her, make her feel so damn good.” Videl was so surprised by this new Gohan. Who knew he had it in him to be so demanding? Videl did as she was told and started licking Lime’s pussy every time Gohan thrusted her into it. The three of them were in so much pleasure, they didn’t care who heard. All that mattered was them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Gohan gripped Videl’s hips harder, his claws digging into her flesh. Videl screamed out, which made Lime feel even better. “I want you two to finish so hard…” Gohan moaned. He went harder and harder, feeling himself getting closer and closer, but he needed them to finish first…<br/>	Lime was in pure bliss. Videl knew where to lick, where to trigger every damn good nerve. Lime was moaning louder now, moving her butt towards Videl to get a deeper feel from her tongue. As Videl cried louder and louder, Lime started feeling herself close. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.. stop… Videl!” As she cried out her name, Lime arched her back and felt her walls contract against Videl’s tongue. Videl was drooling at the feel from both ends now. She felt herself so damn close. “Gohan…please…” Gohan smirked as he heard Lime cry out. It was so beautiful. Now time for his other princess…<br/>	Gohan thrusted slower now, but harder. Videl kept crying out his name. He knew she was at the very edge.</p><p> </p><p> Gohan felt his tail flick back and forth. He then remembered what Trunks told him. He motioned his tail towards Videl’s butt. Videl jumped at the feel of fur on her, but realized it was his tail… She realized it was his tail!<br/>	“Gohan! Wait!” It was too late. Gohan shoved his tail into her ass. Videl cried out so much as she now had Gohan in both ways. Lime watched this scene play out in front of her. Oh, how she wanted that so bad now…</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan now picked up his pace, moving his tail around and around inside of her, making her squirm so much. “G-Gohan!” Finally! Gohan moved faster and faster, feeling Videl’s walls wrap around his cock. “Dammit…” He growled. He couldn’t take it. As soon as she let out his name again, Gohan felt himself right there. Ramming into her one more time, he felt himself cum. Lime immediately moved towards him and pulled him out, just in time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Videl was shaking so much in pleasure, she collapsed onto the floor, tail still inside of her. Gohan watched as Lime held onto his cock with both hands, still making him look so big in them. She then took him into her mouth, exciting him all over again. He finished even harder now, his cum filling her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes as her mouth was filled with so much cum. She loved it. Gohan then shoved his cock into her, making her deep throat him at last. Lime choked and spilled some of his cum out, but it didn’t matter. She continued to deep throat him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Gohan gave one last shove and moved away from her and Videl, bringing his tail out, which made her cry out again. Gohan moaned one last time at the sight of everything. Lime swallowed the cum in her mouth. It tasted so good. Videl was finally able to lift herself up. She watched as Gohan sat on the ground and leaned against the couch. Lime was breathless from sucking him. Videl noticed she was covered in cum. She moved towards her and started licking her clean, wanting to taste that cum as well. Gohan gripped himself as he watch Videl lick his cum off of Lime. It was so hot. Lime was going breathless again. Videl licked the cum off her breasts, off her stomach, then off her pussy. Lime squirmed. With one final breath, Gohan closed his eyes and knocked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Later that night, Gohan opened his eyes to find himself fully clothed. *odd?* he thought to himself. “Videl! He’s awake!” Both girls rushed over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “What happened?” Videl smiled. “You knocked out sweetie.” She kissed him again. Gohan was surprised as the memories filled his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“Gohan?” Lime called out. Gohan opened his eyes and smiled at them. “Trunks and Pan invited us for a night out. Maybe we can grab some dessert?” She asked, hopefully. Gohan smiled. “Of course.” Videl bit his ear. “Me too?” Gohan shivered. “Yes, you, too.” The three got ready to go out now. Trunks and Pan were waiting for them outside their own apartment. Trunks looked almost as out of it as Gohan did.</p><p> </p><p>	Pan looked at the girls, then at Gohan and realized what had happened. The girls blushed as the saw Pan look at them. She simply smiled and waved it off. Gohan looked at Trunks. He looked… different almost. “You okay?” Trunks smiled at him and chuckled. He then spanked Pan, making her blush. “Yes, I am.” The five of them then left to a nearby ice cream parlor where they each grabbed their own ice cream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Trunks kept leaning into Pan to give her kisses on her neck and cheek, each time she tried moving away playfully. “Trunks, please.” Trunks couldn’t help it. Mating week started a little early, but thankfully, his Saiyan features went away.</p><p> </p><p>	Gohan felt like giving his girls kisses too, but he was still too shy to do so in public. The girls didn’t mind though. They both knew how he could be when in private. It was more than enough. Once their ice cream arrived, they dug in. They talked and laughed as they enjoyed their desserts.</p><p> </p><p>	Then, suddenly, an earthquake shook the parlor. Gohan grabbed onto the girls, while Trunks grabbed onto Pan. Once the earthquake stopped, they all went outside. Everyone was facing a certain direction. North. Gohan’s eyes went wide. “No…” Videl and Lime realized that was in the direction of where Chichi lived.</p><p> </p><p> All five of them took off into the sky. They looked ahead and saw a long trail of smoke coming from the direction of Gohan’s old home, but it looked close to the mountains. “Dammit. I have to go.” Gohan then powered up into his super Saiyan form and immediately took off towards the explosion. The girls were stunned. He flew away so fast. “He’ll be alright, girl.” Said Trunks. “We just gotta follow him.” And they did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	In the mountains, a young girl with black, spikey hair, purple eyes, and light, green skin steps out of her space pod. She shivers as the harsh winds hit her almost bare body. She had on a black body suit that stopped above her elbows and knees. She also had on armor that was completely destroyed. She stepped further through the snow, finding a cave just a few feet ahead.</p><p> </p><p>	She looked around inside the cave, nervous. She didn’t recognize any of this. As she travelled down further, the winds subsided. “This should do for now.” She said out loud. She started a small fire and sat close to it for warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a loud growl was heard from deep inside the cave. She immediately stood up and prepared herself. She could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. The young girl then saw a giant creature, almost 8 feet tall as it stood on its hind legs. It had a heavy brown coat, a long snout, and huge claws. This creature immediately attacked her with one of those claws. The young girl barely dodged its attack. She then fired a ki blast at the creature, causing it to stumble back. She fired another and then another, freaking out at what this thing was. Finally, it fell with a small cry. She got closer to this creature. It was definitely dead.</p><p> </p><p>She then heard more footsteps, quieter this time. She turned immediately to the back of the cave; hand ready to fire another ki blast. As she powered up, she saw two baby cubs walk into the light of the fire. She put her hand down immediately. The cubs walked over to the giant she had just killed, and they started crying, trying to wake up their mother. The young girl fell to her knees. “I’ll killed your mama…” She started to cry. “I’m so sorry.” The cubs continued to cry over the loss of their mother.</p><p> </p><p>The cubs then walked over to her, crying still. She couldn’t stop her tears. “Are you two hungry?” She sniffed and grabbed some of her meat packets. She added water to them and eventually, it became edible She emptied out the packets and divided them equally into two piles. The cubs gladly ate every last bite.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan landed in front of a cave where the explosion occurred. He found a spaceship completely destroyed. “What happened here?” Gohan powered down from his Super Saiyan form and carefully followed the footprints in the snow. As he entered the cave, he heard crying. He walked further until he saw a faint light coming from a fire. He noticed there were two bear cubs pawing at someone, as if asking for food. Gohan decided to approach them even more cautiously now.</p><p> </p><p>As he got closer, he noticed this person was a young girl. He also noticed she was wearing a scouter! One of Frieza’s men! He immediately hid his ki so he wouldn’t be detected. With a deep breath, he jumped into the open and held his hand out.</p><p> </p><p> The girl immediately noticed and jumped, making the cubs back away from her. The man in front of her was aiming his hand at her. “Wait no!”<br/>Gohan walked forward, hand ready. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” The young girl slowly raised her hands into the air.</p><p> </p><p> She noticed he had a tail wrapped around his waist. Her eyes went wide. “You’re a Saiyan?” Gohan glared at her. “Who are you!?” The young girl was now terrified. “I- I’m…”.</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 2. Please read and review. Make sure to check out “trunks-pan4life” on FFN (AmisiLux on AO3).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>